pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) yeah momma whoo whoo ... ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:05, September 8, 2014 (UTC) >3< it's delish babe don't you sweat it what's going on || This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:07, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ... ouh that's pretty gouhd then GOUHD wh k i guess i'll go in then since like i have freaking 3 HOURS BEFORE SCHOOL RAAARGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:12, September 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL because i went in and said "smooth like butter" and then left he must've thought i like wanted to chat and left i guess 2 HOURS JESUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH just randomly GODDD THAT'S NOT CREEPY AT ALL! ohhhh okay because i didn't even do my math so now i'm sitting here like a snort anyways hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:10, September 15, 2014 (UTC) no i mean like it's due tuesday not tomorrow so like IDGAF!!!! wh ANYWAYS YEAH STRGG JUST NOT GONNA YEAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:19, September 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH he was afk when i said that actually so SNORT BUT LIKE IF HE DOES I'LL JUST BE LIKE "LOLNOPE" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) didn't plan on it anyways This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, September 15, 2014 (UTC) //curtsy// thank ye dearie~ GOD YEAH LIKE YOU PREDICTED WHAT HE WAS GONNA DO DANG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL I'M JUST SENDING HIM RANDOM WUBBZY CRAP TO DISTRACT HIM LOL no more chat :o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) DUDE IT'S WORKIIIIING WUBBZY TWERK BEAT DISTRACTED HIM! yeAH SERIOUSLY like each time i go into the chat he comes in like a couple of minutes of later like wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OH GODDDD THAT'S CREEPY HHH now he's sending me death stuff lolk I'm responding like "HAHAHA" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:50, September 15, 2014 (UTC) of course it's SPIDERMAN so like i'm not even giving him a reaction or the reaction he wants anyways just like AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:53, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I'M NOT EVEN LOOKING AT THE VIDEOS JUST SENDING HIM STUFF LOL YO WEAVE!!!! also "make a whole compilation video of funny moments with her" hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:00, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I SAW HOW HE LEFT i was like k YEAH IT MAKES SENSE BAZICLI ZY WAS TRYING TO WARN ME!!!! wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) wh GODDD!!!! he can't win me over with kai babe ;) YEAH SERIOUSLY! IT WAS LIKE THE BIGGEST HINT EVER LIKE MY GOD. BUT WHY WOULD HE EVEN SAY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE LIKE WHHH because A CRUSH and IN LOVE is TWO DIFFERENT THANGS HHH THANK YOU ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT LOL HE WANTS MEIWAKUNA BAKA AND KAI TO TEAM UP BABE ;) oh GOD yeah you're right YES. I THINK ZY WAS TRYING TO WARN EVERYONE BASICALLY BECAUSE I REMEMBER AFTER HE SAID THAT HE WENT LIKE, "..." HE WAS PROBABLY REALLY FREAKED OUT BY THAT AND WAS LIKE, "I GOTTA WARN THE TOWN!>!?!?!?!?!?!?!." wh BUT FO REAL THO GOD!!!! sigma a little more, though This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:18, September 15, 2014 (UTC) GODDD NO I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW BUT LIKE IF THEY TEAMED UP THAT'D BE SO OH yeah it basically means "UMMM??" THANK GOD FOR HIM BEING ON OUR SIDE BECAUSE WHAT THE SNORT!!!! JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!! LOL "OH GOODNESS ME, DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN" if i just go on his talk page and all I say is (REDACTED) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OH MY HELL i know this is unrelated but TO ADD TO THIS DELISH ENSEMBLE buddy keeps puking i think oh dog's presence makes him sick or something because what the snort aLSO OH DOG IS SLEEPING OVER SEND HELP anyways YEAH HE ALWAYS GETS WEIRDED OUT BY CREEPAY SNORTS SO HE'S PROBABLY LIKE "OUH!" YEP. IT'S A SIGN. and i was actually debating on whether i should go in chat or not at the time too I SHOULD'VE GONE IN AND REK EVERYTHING DUUUUDE YEAH i want to now ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I have no freaking clue MY MOM IS TOO NICE but anyways snort YEAAAAAAH HE SEEMED REALLY PUT-OFF BY IT. Everyone was like "aha", I think Bis actually supported it or something GOD danm i did babe ;) OH GOD!!!!!! THAT'S SOME KIND OF TERRIFYING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~ I guess so... but my mom's not a push-over like me so ouh ^^; YEAAAAAH BAZICLI. Everyone was like "lolk", Zy was like "STRGG", and BiS THO. DANM "My palms were sweaty and I was shaky" Bis: "It's called love ^.^" IT WAS OF JUMPING OUT WINDOWS k HHHHHHHH NOT SCARY AT ALL! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:51, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OKAY YEAH SHE'S KIND OF A PUSH-OVER WHEN IT COMES TO OH DOG. GOD! Idk bazicli means I know you know so I just say I don't know to hide that fact that I do know, and I know you know this fact ;) HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT OR SOMETHING APPARENTLY AND I WAS LIKE "AH--A----A-A-AA-A-H-A-A--A" > stops responding after i say redacted lolk OH MY GOD I WOULD PEE MYSELF AND RUN AWAY FROM THE INTERNET FOREVER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) up yo butt and around the corner LOL LOL NICE No...? I've been out of chat this entire time. Zy's in there now though. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:49, September 15, 2014 (UTC) What!! D: Which signs match up... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) GOD! YEAH I SAW THAT. HHHH... YEAH HE'S BEEN IN THERE RANDOMLY. WTF. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry this reply was late, I almost had a breakdown and my mom started screaming at me blahblahblah BUT WHATEVS GOD YEAH! BRAINZ SAYING THE EXACT SAME THINGS 111 SAYS OH MY GOD I LEAVE TO DO HOMEWORK AGAIN AND WHEN I COME BACK HE'S STILL THERE!!!! CREEPY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:37, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ehhhh that kind of crap happens on a daily basis nowadays so IDGAF!!!!!!!! XDDD!!!! YOU DID ACTUALLY? OH MY GOD YOU DID. WELL THEN. that's saying something. WHY IS HE EVEN THERE JUST STARING INTO YOUR SOUL... HHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) YEAH ITS REALLY FREAKY ALSO BECAUSE LIKE HE KEEPS SNORTING AND HIS ICON IS WEIRD SO SNORT! I think he's only mentioned him... We've never heard him explicitly. Also, my mom's apparently banning me from the computer since I was writing a reply on the computer as a break, also because I got a B on a test, so if you don't hear from me for a couple of days then yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I dont know... hmmm... LOL DONT RANDOMLY WITHOUT AN APOSTROPHE! anyways GOD. Maybe it wasn't that stream or something... YEAH. HHHH.HH.H.H.H.H.... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH OUT OF NOWHERE, Even though she like yelled at him one time... k. I'm pretty sure it was live, too, because when I went back to screenshot his face it was live at that part. BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER WHEN HE DID IT! UGH. NO QUOTATION MARKS!!! STRGG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, September 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH. BAZICLI. chandelier NO THAT WAS THE NIGHT WHEN IT HAPPENED. A couple of minutes later I was like, "I feel a sudden urge to keep this in case..." so I did. Maybe I was in love ¬ w ¬ OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) BE DIAPERED WHAT!? YEAH. BUT I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN SHIRTLESS DAD! Because, c'mon now... SHIRTLESS DAD. Using the piccies for "reference" >:3 wh more like INTERNET FLIRTING ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) BE-DIAPERED SOUNDS LIKE be-dazzled YEAH SERIOUSLY LIKE FREAKING FLIRTING stalking a little more, though This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:11, September 18, 2014 (UTC) be-dazzling is from somewhere... IDK but it's ADDING DEM GEMS TO YO OUTFITS AND WEAVES GURL ;) wh ADVANTAGES...? HHH.H.H.H.... I HAVE NO CLUE all i remember is him saying I LIKE TALKING TO YOU GUYS and then that This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:18, September 18, 2014 (UTC)